


Драбблы по Реборну

by SmileSun



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileSun/pseuds/SmileSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто сборник драбблов по KHR. Основной пейринг - арбуз =3 Драбблы дурацкие, но пусть будут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Reborn! P!-11. Сквало|Fem!P! Ямамото или наоборот. С нежностью смотреть как она уплетает суши. 525.

По понятным причинам они не пошли обедать в ресторан отца Ямамото, хотя "здесь не так вкусно готовят, как дома". Скуало мог заказать ей что угодно, хоть самые шикарные и дорогущие деликатесы, но она опять выбрала суши.  
\- Врой, твои вкусовые предпочтения так и не изменились, хотя ты стала ещё прожорливей.. насколько это вообще возможно.  
Такеши улыбнулась ему. Она теперь всё время улыбалась, что приводило мечника в хронически-нервозное состояние. Впрочем, за эти шесть месяцев он уже привык. По-своему.  
\- Чего ты лыбишься, как дура? Я тебе не хрен собачий, чтобы на меня так смотрели, врой!  
"Романтика" зашкаливала, окружающие лишь втягивали свои головы ещё дальше и ещё тише шушукались.  
Она всё также улыбалась:  
\- Пожалуйста, Сквало, постарайся хотя бы при  _нас_  не ругаться, говорят, это может плохо сказаться на малышке, - Ямамото знала, что он не умеет по-другому; столько лет работы капитаном чокнутой Варии с её "экстремальными" отношениями не могли не оставить свой отпечаток.  
\- И ты серьёзно веришь в эту хрень? Ладно, врой с тобой. Ешь уже, а то остынет, врой.  
Но разговаривал он всё же тише обычного. Хотя посетители, сидящие в другом конце так не думали.  
А Такеши с удовольствием уплетала эти до чёртиков опротивевшие ему суши. Суперби Скуало просто смотрел на Ямамото Такеши и не думал.  
Её короткие волосы и широкие плечи (чёртов её бейсбол!) совсем не вязались с большим животом. Тяжело, наверное, при таком-то росте, а может и наоборот.  
Ямамото делала вид, что не замечает его пристального взгляда, но ещё сложнее было прятать столь очевидное удовольствие от этого. Хотя этот взгляд и нельзя было назвать нежным (примерно также Скуало смотрел бы на собственноручно отрубленную голову их чокнутого босса) в обычных рамках, Такеши больше ничего и не нужно было от Скуало. Пока. Всему своё время, так вроде бы учил Гокудера.  
А ещё ей вдруг вспомнился Хибари, который узнав о её положении, равнодушно бросил "плодитесь, травоядные", то ли одобряя, то ли констатируя факт.   
Они ещё "мило" поболтали, а потом Ямамото собралась домой, и Скуало даже не предложил провожать, хотя смутное желание и терзало его. Однако напряжённые отношения с отцом Такеши были препятствием большим, чем хотелось и казалось бы. Как яростно возмущался Цуёши: "Где это видано, чтобы мою красавицу, спортсменку, да и просто замечательную дочь обрюхатил какой-то патлатый пидорас!"   
Впрочем, Такеши думала, что у Скуало и её отца много общих черт на самом деле.  
  
Возвращаться в сумасшедший дом не хотелось. Встречи с Хранителем Дождя Вонголы ощутимо выбивают его из колеи и высасывают силы. И это отнюдь не означает, что его глупые подчинённые будут тихо сидеть в уголке и радоваться грядущему семейному счастью их капитана.  
Босс же был как всегда краток: "Мусор". Похоже, сегодня с выбором мяса Скуало не прогадал.  
\- Ску-тян, как там Ямми-тян? А ваша малышка? Спорю, ты опять не мог оторваться от животика Ямми-тян, ожидая, когда она даст тебе пяточкой по ушку...  
\- Врооооой, Луссурия, заткнись! - опять эта головная боль. - И я не делал этого, и не называй эту бейсбольно-психанутую Ямми-тян!  
\- Ши-ши-ши~ Капитан, а мне вот всё интересно, а когда вы с ней успели? Ши-ши...  
\- Семпай, вы так и не поняли, чем они занимались на "тренировках"?  
\- ЗАРУБЛЮ НАХРЕН, мелкий зазранец! ВРОООЙ!..  
Уж что-что, а путь мечников - это святое.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AD!Занзас/AD!fem!Цуна

Подумать только, что эта дура - его соперница.  
Подумать только, что эта бесхребетная дура - почти Десятый Вонгола.  
Подумать только, что эта беспомощная дура - спасла его только что.  
Подумать ведь, что она могла научиться  _чему-то_ , этот мусор. Но это однозначно была заслуга Реборна, и в какой-то мере Занзас поражался его выдержке. Он бы пристрелил Саваду на второй минуте разговора, была бы его воля.  
Цунаёши Савада сейчас, этот мусор, еле стояла на ногах не только потому, что была ранена, но и потратила очень много сил на атаку. Ради Семьи она научилась убивать, хотя никогда не признавала этот способ решения проблем. Ей бы всё посюсюкаться, поковыряться в прошлом, подставить жилетку и себя - Занзас не знал, Занзас был  _уверен_ , что она не умеет отказывать. И это ещё одна причина, по которой он считал бессмысленным видеть женщину на месте босса.  
Эта почти-Десятая сейчас уже кое-как улыбалась, крепко сжимала простреленное Занзасом плечо, прикрывала залитый кровью глаз и что-то верещала радостное про то, что он жив и им пора возвращаться, а парней-то жалко и прочая лабуда. Давно разучившись бояться его, потому что в мире мафии есть вещи и пострашнее, Савада Цунаёши могла спокойно теперь опереться о его плечо и идти рядом чуть на цыпочках. чтобы ему было удобней поддерживать её за талию.  
Это раньше Занзас мог со спокойно душой пристрелить этот назойливый мусор на второй минуте разговора; сейчас он умел отделять главное от шелухи и не обращать внимания на раздражающие стороны Савады.  
Цуна научилась многому; но ещё большему она учила окружающих.


	3. Chapter 3

В какой момент человек меняется? Или он вообще меняется не в момент, а постепенно? А когда начинает?  
Цуна сидела в кабинете Занзаса и как-то вяло пила чай, который чудом нашёлся где-то у Скуало, и чувствовала, как нестерпимо горят уши. Сам хозяин комнаты нескончаемо привычно пил виски, и от него уже давно невыносимо несло алкоголем.  
Когда наступил момент, что у Цуны осталось достаточно мало страха, а у Занзаса достаточно мало ненависти, чтобы они иногда могли вот так посидеть вместе? Это можно было бы назвать попойкой; Занзас же как-то предложил ей выпить с ним, "снять стресс босса", как с вещей усмешечкой он тогда сказал. Она была пусть и не очень хорошей девочкой, но боялась всех этих вещей и категорически отказалась. Пила только чай, а вот печенек в особняке Варии почему-то не оказалось.  
С какого времени ей так неудобно смотреть на него не из-за страха? Хорошо, что краснеют только уши.  
Они даже иногда разговаривали; точнее, заводила свой вечный монолог о мире и дружбе Савада, а Занзас лишь коротко и нецензурно выражался время от времени, но даже это было отлично от того, какими она представляла их отношения в самую первую встречу.  
Что же за страшная штука, это время, если Занзас сейчас смотрел на неё по-другому? Иногда даже слушал. Не пытался конечно понимать и принимать, но всё же. И больше смотрел, как-то странно, как-то пробирая Цуну до самой дрожи; словно бы он что-то пытался понять. Десятой тоже было всё невдомёк, да мысли крутились вокруг да около того, от чего краснели не только уши.  
Лучше бы она пила с ним сейчас виски. По крайней мере в этом случае она могла бы с чистой совестью вырубиться после второго стакана или же невинно спросить, что же он от неё хочет.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AD!Реборн/Цуна

Реборн иррационально (для Цуны) красив. Жёсткая линия подбородка, резко очерченные губы, холодные глаза из-под полы шляпы. Но для него, Цуны, они другие. Чуть тёплые, с насмешливой искоркой.  
Он так красиво держит бокал и с изрядной долей изящества отпивает вина. Не понятно, для чего лучшему из наёмных убийц такие манеры. Зато становится ясно, от чего потеряла голову Бьянки и четыре его прошлые любовницы (а может даже и не четыре, потому что Реборн никогда не преувеличивал, но предпочитал многое недоговаривать).  
Цуна тоже пьёт, но нет в нём и тысячной доли той элегантности своего репетитора; сколькому же он ещё не научился, и Реборн чуть поджимает губы. Цуна тоже ест, начинает потихоньку пьянеть и всё более неприкрыто разглядывает учителя.   
Этот сидящий напротив него мужчина словно бы не имеет ничего общего с тем младенцем Аркобалено, который адски тренировал его столько лет. Но вместе с тем, чувство прежнего и знакомого тягуче смешиваются с гораздо более опасным дыханием смерти; это пугает обычно; это привлекает сейчас.  
Савада Цунаёши и через десять лет не сможет быть таким же, хотя бы на сотую долю, головокружительным любовником как и для женщин, так для мужчин, как Реборн. Ничего не смысля ни в поцелуях, ни в сексе, Цуна под его ласками (а может с помощью вонгольской интуиции) как-то более менее умело, но очень страстно отзывается.   
На утро Савада всегда со стыдом и болезненным похмельем (интуиция, кстати, заранее предупреждала, но всё без толку) вспоминал ночь, а днём Реборн лишь ухмылялся раза в два язвительнее обычного. И в глазах, к этим насмешливым искоркам, добавлялось что-то ещё, от чего Цуне становилось немного надёжнее, даже когда он был под дулом пистолета.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Занзас | Fem!Тсуна. "Ты не мусор, Савада. Ты - хуже, потому что ты - баба!". Неожиданная обида со стороны Тсуны. Растерянность Занзаса. H! 961.

Она слишком часто плачет. Ну то есть плакала раньше, а сейчас, наверное, всё прячет и то ли в подушку, то ли в мишку плюшевого, которого ей наверняка подарил отец в глубоком детстве, все свои сопли. На месте слёз Занзас лишь часто встречает слишком укоризненный взгляд, не влажный, а отдающий жаром сухости, когда скрываешь свои чувства так, что вместо эмоций выгоревшая пустыня со смиренным воле ветром.  
А ещё она просто заколебала. Занзас, может, и почти смирился, что эта недоделка, пародия на женщину, - и будущая Десятая Вонгола, но кто сказал, что он станет таким же двинутым бараном, как и её Хранители, что слушаются не то что её слова, но даже вздоха?  
Цуна говорила, чтобы он старался больше не допускать лишних, невинных, никому не нужных жертв и вообще, может стоит сначала проводить переговоры, устраивать всё более мирным, менее кровопролитным способом, ведь он не такой псих, как Бельфегор, чтобы любить кровь и смерть, бла-бла-бла, и Скуало он не жалеет, сам отправил на резню, в больнице лишь кинул стаканом виски в висок подчинённому, ну как так можно...  
Последнее особенно было невыносимым. Вот почему он никак не хотел видеть на месте босса представителя слабого пола - они были не руководителями, а наседками, всё кудахтали, прыгали, старались уберечь, холили и лелеяли. Откуда тут взяться сильной Вонголе?   
Занзас скучающе-раздражённо смотрел на неё, потянул, размял шею подольше, коротко зевнул и отрубил неожиданно:  
\- А ты, знаешь, не мусор, Савада. Ты - хуже, потому что ты - баба.  
Хорошо, что рядом не было её Хранителей, которые бы начали сразу и долго капать ему на мозги, под аккомпамент Гокудеры про их "Мадонну", и его долбанутых подчинённых, которые тоже начали бы капать на мозг своими идиотсткими подъёбами.  
Но увидев, как влажно блеснул её взгляд, перекосило болезненно лицо, Занзас подумал, что первое - не такой уж и плохой вариант.  
Что ни говори, а он привык к Саваде, которые свыклась с тем, что она - босс, и обязана не позволять себе ничего лишнего. Истерик там, слёз, соплей, влюблённостей, идиотских отказов от места босса и ответственности. А тут, только гляньте, губы дрожат, глаза мучительно источают солёную воду и её всю трясёт, будто от лихорадки, словно Занзас сказал, что она - распоследняя блядь. На последнее он ещё мог понять обиду и такую реакцию, но сейчас?..  
Вот дура.   
Сейчас бы какого-нибудь шута под руку, побить его и оставить на утешение этой Саваде, но на то они и мудаки, что их никогда нет рядом в нужную минуту. Когда вот ей например так плохо.  
Занзас не знал, что делать и стоял напротив истуканом, сосредоточенно сопя и пытаясь не смотреть на неё. Воистину идиотская ситуация.  
Цуна наконец сподобилась подать свой жалкий голос и сдавленно пролепетала, явно не контролируя то, что говорила:  
\- Н-ну вот.. я же знала, начерта мне всё это... Говорила Реборну, и-им всем-м, - судорожно всхлипывала, проглатывая и заикаясь, - а то Десятый, Десятая.. Ну что из меня, как я могу?.. Вот их защитить, когда.. когда каждый из них сильней меня, а я бесполезная и никчёмная Цуна... - тут выдохнула, глубоко вдохнула, сдавленно выдавила, - Девочка, кому нужно? Я слабая... Вот была бы я мальчиком, может получилось бы, да?.. Сильней, могла бы защитить их всех, д-да, Зан-зас?.. - и глаза свои, оленьи эти, вылупила.  
Хах, мальчики-девочки, тьфу ты. Детский мир, детство в жопе, молоко на губах не обсохло, а её в мафию суют. Занзас действительно порой не понимал инфатильные надежды своего отца и её отца, которые возлагали на неё большие свершения и будущее. Да откуда, в ней-то?.. Ребёнком была, ребёнком словно останется на всю жизнь, глядя на всех снизу вверх своими чистыми глазами, приглаживая вечно всклоченные волосы, вламываясь к каждому в доверие легко и беззаботно, веря, боясь своей же интуиции, принижая себя. Конечно, Девятый был отцом, хоть и приёмным, так себе, но Эмицу похоже далеко переплюнул его, если свою такую дочку отправил в самое пекло. Наверняка, если и был у неё какой-то там мишка от папочки, то она давно его выбросила или отобрали хулиганящие сверстники, а она и не сопротивлялась.  
Впрочем, может эти старикашки и не прогадали - девка брала слишком много на себя, больше чем могла, прыгала выше головы, но эти уроды ещё и улыбались при этом, ласково так, по-доброму одобряя то, как она гробит себя на благо их Вонголы. Было просто противно на это смотреть.  
Они даже смогли убедить её, что ей это действительно надо, просто жизненно необходимо, она даже им поверила, хотя довольно долго бегала от ответственности, которая ей сто лет не нужна. А как поверила, так вложила всю себя, подгребая всех кого может и не может под своё крылышко, принимая первый удар, первую пощёчину, первую кровь. Цуну восхваляли, обожествляли, яростно отстаивали, но сами всегда опаздывали эти Хранители. Среди этих придурков был только один, которому это далеко всё не нравилось - Хибари Кёя. Он поджимал губы, бил по рёбрам особо радовавшихся победам Десятой, опережал её, где успевал. Хоть и псих, а понимал, в чём дело.  
Если бы Занзас мог, он бы только пожалел девку, у которой сейчас так дрожали плечи, которая задыхалась, потому что никому не могла сказать всё - что против воли привязалась, но на самом деле хочется ей спокойствия и никогда-никогда не видеть крови - своей, чужой, таких родных Хранителей, почти её уже Вонголы.  
Занзас был груб, но он был честен. Своей вонгольской интуцицией Цуна чувствовала это и знала, что он кое-что понимает, а в последнее время было так тяжело, так невыносимо, как никто не предупреждал, и она страшно устала, поэтому сорвалась.  
Наверное, для неё было бы истинным подарком, если бы он в такой момент захватил власть в Вонголе против её воли-неволи, да только сам Занзас к ней так чертовски привык за эти несколько лет, когда она так рьяно заботилась о Вонголе, пусть и по-своему, раздражающим его способом. И он немного понимал этих лизоблюдов, которые так старались её удержать.  
\- Будь ты пацаном, я бы тебя пристрелил в нашу самую первую встречу, женщина.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XI-55 Занзас/femТсуна. Несмелые ухаживания 329.

То, что Занзас беспробудно пьёт виски ещё не значит, что он стал от этого слепым. Мудрено ли дело было заметить, как она неумело прячет своё внимание к нему под заботой как о члене семьи.  
Савада Цунаёши нечасто навещала его - сказывалась катастрофическая нехватка времени - но когда всё же особняк Варии удостаивался чести быть посещённым десятым поколением Вонголы, то она всегда заглядывала к нему в кабинет. Ну не нарочно. Чтоб проверить, "не сдох ли он ещё от алкогольного отравления", как приговаривал саркастичный Реборн.  
Она убиралась в комнате, прятала украдкой его виски, раскладывала аккуратно разлетевшиеся стопки бумаг, хотя это не нужно было ни ему - для этого есть горничные, ни ей - у неё вообще в привычке до сих пор не было содержать свою собственную комнату в порядке. Но не сидеть же, в конце концов, сложа руки у него в кабинете и точно не пить с ним виски. Ну уж точно нет.  
А ещё, когда замолкало уже невнятное бормотание Занзаса про "бесполезный мусор" и слипались его веки, Цуна через некоторое время подходила, осторожно и долго смотрела на него, готовая к тому, чтобы в любой момент, если он откроет глаза, отпрянуть как ни в чём не бывало. Ей казалось, что его дыхание достаточно выравнивалилось и тогда осторожно касалась воротника его рубашки, поправляя, застёгивая пару-тройку пуговец, если уж она была слишком распахнута. При этом Занзас буквально чувствовал, что она сгорает от смущения, будто бы не лицо, а эти руки, что словно бы случайно-мгновенно касались его кожи, пылали огнём стыда. Что за ребячество.  
Потом она тихонько и стремительно поправляла его волосы, чтобы они не лезли ему в глаза и начинала собирать осколки стаканов на полу. Позвенев немного ими, она успокаивалсь и садилась в кресло напротив, чутко, напряжённо засыпая на всю ночь.  
Утром Занзаса всегда ждали нелепые оправдания и неуклюжие попытки бегства, причём как-то раз Цуна сгоряча кинулась в окно.  
"Пора бы заканчивать этот цирк," - думает Занзас очередным вечером, когда Цуна слишком долго поправляет ему чёлку, словно невзначай слишком нежно проводя по прядям.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXVIII-32 TYL!Занзас/TYL!fem!Тсуна. Вылить виски в раковину. 314

\- Занзас-сан, больше пить эту гадость, - цвета терпкого чая с золотыми отблесками лилась тёмная жидкость прямо в слив белоснежной раковины, - вы не будете.  
Цуна встряхнула уже пустую бутылку, так, что пара последних капель попала на самый край раковины, вздохнула, аккуратно закрыла крышечкой и поставила на пол рядом к стройному ряду таких же бутылок.   
\- Маммону я компенсировала уже всю стоимость, так что можете не беспокоиться, - она смотрела и говорила так спокойно, будто бы сейчас находилась в гипер-режиме.  
Занзас же сидел с лицом то ли охуевшим, то ли тщательно, но несколько заторможенно задумчивым о том, как бы отреагировать на очередную выходку зарвавшегося мусора.   
Савада Цунаёши очень радела за свою семью, поэтому реформы затронули в том числе и Варию. Вария же же считала себя абсолютно здоровой, самостоятельной и не требующей вмешательства в личную жизнь.  
Эта Десятая Вонгола зачем-то побрила и надушила Леви, почти сделав из него пидо-Луссурию, а Луссурию "правильно" приодела и причесала; Скуало заплела волосы в косу и грозилась отстричь, если он появится ей на глаза с распущенными; Бельфегору подстригла чёлку и спрятала от греха подальше все его ножики; у Маммона сдёрнула капюшон. Почему-то это всё не походило на её обычное поведение и попахивала очередной подначкой Реборна.  
Противостояние длилось три дня.  
За это время она ни разу не расплакалась, не убежала и даже не отказалась от должности Десятого Вонголы.  
И вот сейчас, когда Занзас схватил её за грудки так, что ноги Цуны болтались над полом, она даже не вздрогнула.  
\- Что на тебя нашло, мусор?!  
Цуна спокойно и прямо смотрела в его глаза, настолько чертовски уверенная в себе, будто постигла дзен.  
\- Ну а разве глава семьи правда не может беспокоиться за неё? - и обняла его.  
Эта идиотскоя привычка лапать кого попало появилась тоже буквально недавно. Впрочем, Хранители были совсем не против, и даже Вария привыкла. Кроме Занзаса. Скуало лишь ворчал тихонько.  
Он оттолкнул её и раздосадованно отвернулся.  
\- Делай, что хочешь.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XI-82 TYLЗанзас/femTYLТсуна. Романтический ужин AU! 319

Цуна думала, что наконец-то жизнь налаживается. Сидя взолнованно, она нервно мяла край единственного, более-менее приличного её платья и старательно улыбалась, так, чтобы уголки губ не подрагивали. Мужчина, сидящий напротив, был старше, но приятно сложен и прекрасно уравновешен. Правда, был мрачноват на вид, что Цуне иногда казалось, будто он принадлежит к якудза.. нет, наверное к мафии, европеец ведь (ха-ха, к мафии, подумать только). Они встречались месяца два и кажется сегодня он собирался сказать нечто важное (Киоко-чан шепнула напоследок, будто бы предложение), так как в такой дорогой ресторан он привёл её впервые.   
Вроде бы, этот мужчина даже немного нравился Саваде. Мама же на это утверждение обычно тихо улыбалась и как-то странно смотрела в ответ.  
Каков же был её дикий страх, когда голова этого мужчины была прострелена, и тело завалилось на бок, неловко, громко так. С этой же секунды во всём ресторане начались крик и паника, причём орали не столько посетители, сколько нападавшие. Жуткие "врооой", "ши-ши-ши~" и ещё несколько оглушительных выстрелов заставили Цуну от страха залезть под стол, совершенно не заботясь ни о платье, ни о скатерти, которая почти соскользнула на пол, зажать уши и зажмурить глаза.  
Кажется, он всё-таки был мафиози.  
..я не должна была мять юбку?..  
Почему я здесь?  
..не зря мама говорила, что я неудачница. Меньше обижаться надо было и больше слушать.  
А если меня здесь убьют?  
Ну почему я родилась-то?..  
Хаотичные мысли прервал грохот опрокинутого стола, под которым пряталась несчастная Савада. Она испуганно открыла глаза и увидев дуло пистолета поспешно подняла руки.  
\- Мусор?  
Мужчина был странный, говорил с лёгким акцентом. Какой, к чёрту, мусор?.. Но он был сильно смахивал на террориста, - таких жутких, словно пылающих яростью преисподней глаз, ей не доводилось встречать никогда, - а с ними нужно было соглашаться во всём.  
\- Д-да, я м-мусор, - и захлопала глазами, смаргивая слёзы.  
Кажется, ему понравился ответ. Он как-то хищно улыбнулся и дико захохотал. Чуть убрав дуло в сторону, спросил:  
\- Как зовут, мусор?  
\- С-савада Ц-цунаёши.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XII-22 Занзас/fem!Тсуна. "А больше ты ничего не хочешь?" 213

\- Я так хочу, чтобы Десятым стал кто-то другой, - занудно хныкало это бесхребетное, совершенно не амбициозное и тряпочковидное существо. Подумать только, он проиграл ей?.. Да так позорно. Занзас отвратительно поморщился и несколько старых шрамов выделились, выдавая его раздражение.  
Определённо, не стоило давать Саваде Цунаёши пить виски. Но он надеялся, что она вырубится после первого же стакана, но вот уже заканчивается первая бутылка, и это делает её лишь только ещё более невыносимой. Воистину "удивительная девочка", как поговаривал с улыбкой Реборн.  
\- А больше ты ничего не хочешь, женщина? - крепко потирая виски раздражённо бросил Занзас. Господи, кто-нибудь, заткните уже этот мусор!   
Выливая остатки виски в стакан, её рука дрогнула, и часть она разлила прямо на столе. Румянец на щеках уже и так был, но сейчас лицо будто бы пылало огнём. Не дав ему и секунды съязвить что-нибудь, Цуна залпом опустошила содержимое сосуда, причём, видимо, через силу, и, неловко уронив стакан на ковёр, благополучно стукнулась лбом о столешницу, угодив прям в ту самую лужицу алкоголя.   
Нажралась до бесчувствия, как свинья. А ведь чувствовала, что этот стакан был совсем лишним, но ушла от ответа.  
Что же такого могла желать школьница, что даже будучи пьяной и от того развязной так покраснеть?.. Занзас криво ухмыльнулся и немного по-другому взглянул на пока несостоявшуюся Десятую. Недо-, но женщина, чтоб её.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXIII-96 Занзас/фемТсуна. "Сиди тихо, женщина..." 342. 94. 1 исполнение

Ей ужасно страшно, потому что она не знает куда бежать. Насколько бы Цуна не считала себя бесполезной, но жить она хочет очень. Поэтому когда её резко дергает кто-то в сторону, она отчаянно кричит.  
Но этот кто-то очень грубо затыкает ей рот своей жёсткой ладонью и раздражённо рычит:  
\- Сиди тихо, женщина.  
Она замирает, узнавая голос и шрамы на руках, в которых зажаты пистолеты. Цуна лишь сильнее вжимается спиной к его груди, закрывая ладонями рот, чтобы не закричать ни от ужаса, который охватывает при виде умиравших от руки Занзаса людей, ни от боли в простреленной ноге.  
Она ненавидит мафию. За смерть, за кровь, за боль. Но странно чувствовать среди всего это ужаса спиной, как бьётся сердце живого человека, тепло живого человека, его надёжную силу. Чувствовать, как его сердце тоже стучит быстрее обычного, что он не просто машина для убийства, он тоже.. чувствует.  
Первый раз в жизни Цуна ощущает ужасно эгоистичную потребность в победе. Пусть даже ценой многих жизней. Чужих. Только бы им двоим выбраться отсюда. Только бы вздохнуть свежего воздуха полной грудью, воздуха, который не пропах кислым железом крови.  
Он закрывает ей глаза той же рукой, что вначале касался её рта. Просто невыносимое зрелище видеть, как умирают люди - предатели, те, кто были в Вонголе, улыбались и шутили с ней, а она с ними, как-то.. мирно, по-человечески сосуществовали. Цуна чувствует, что рука Занзаса совсем мокрая. От её слёз. Она не смогла убить, у него же рука дрожит лишь от распирающего его Пламени Ярости. А другая всё на её глазах, и Цуна кое-как тянет свои пальцы к ней, кончиками касаясь, чувствуя старые шрамы - или свежие раны? - вцепляясь сломанными ногтями в огрубевшую кожу и неизвестно, кому от этого больней.  
Кажется, только сейчас Савада начинает понимать его слова о Семье. Он не предаст её.   
Хочется, чтобы это чувство поняли и Ямамото с Гокудерой, и Хибари с Мукуро - они Семья. Не предадут.  
Сейчас Цуна готова любить Занзаса только за то, что он есть, он рядом, он - Семья. Не даст ей умереть. Не смотря на то, что сегодня она не оправдывает совершенно никаких ожиданий.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXIII-96 Занзас/фемТсуна. "Сиди тихо, женщина..." 342. 94.

\- Сиди тихо, женщина... - а сам специально проводит жарко и дико похотливо языком по её шее вверх, по низу подбородка... Знала бы раньше Цуна, что Занзас питает слабость к мероприятиям вроде "быстрый секс пока родители за стенкой чай пьют", ни за что не влюбилась бы.  
Знала бы раньше... А сейчас неестественно выгибается и до онемения сжимает край его рубашки - только, чтобы не закричать в голос от удовольствия. И лихорадочно промелькивает в её сознании, что всё равно влюбилась бы. И Занзас вовсе не любитель подобных "мероприятий" - просто ему всё равно, где заниматься этим.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KHR! AD!Цуна|AD!Хранители|AD!Реборн. Everybody loves Boss. На арт.

Очень часто Цунаёши кажется, что не нужна ему никакая семья уже - в смысле, жена-дети. Со своей Семьёй он и так уже нахватался проблем и хлопот, что до конца жизни хватит. Но и счастья - тоже.  
Каждый свой следующий день рождения он встречает не с той грустью, что стареет, а скорее в убеждении - всё также, как было, все рядом остались. Никто не ушёл, не исправился, не заболел.  
Цунаёши хочется верить, что Гокудера будет также.. не предан, а скорее нежен в отношении. Целуя его руку, как самую большую ценность в мире, даря огромный букет красных роз, выражая свою безграничную любовь.  
Реборн будет просто целовать, когда ему вздумается и дарить букет жёлтых роз, больше чем Гокудера. Потому что Реборн.  
Сасагава навсегда и прочно войдёт в роль старшего брата, не по-взрослому балуя Цуну.   
Вечный Ламбо-проказник опять что-нибудь натворит, будет беззащитно жаться и радостно облизываться на любимые конфетки. И розочку подарит. Он их вообще дарит только маме, И-Пин и ему.  
Ямамото даже немного разучится играть в бейсбол, но всё же силы удара хватит, чтобы потом рука болела (или лицо, как повезёт) всю неделю, после нескольких подач "на разминку".  
Мукуро и Наги (Цуна давно знает настоящее имя милой Хром) смотрятся как настоящие близнецы, так одинаковы их теперь стремления и внешность. И если против поцелуев Хром Босс ничего не имеет против, то коварного из-за разных глаз взгляда Мукуро он до сих пор побаивается. И его странных, обнимающих, вечно прилипчивых движений...  
Хибари Кёя же себе никогда не будет позволять слабостей. Почти. Разве что иногда "угостит" своё совсем уж уставшее Небо конфеткой, хотя это и противоречит правильному питанию Десятого Вонголы, за которым так рьяно Кёя следит.  
Как бы ни был взросел Цунаёши, крепок и даже немного мужественен (ведь с какой стороны посмотреть), он всегда "таял", если рядом был хоть один из Семьи. Как будто чувствовал себя дома.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXIV-55 Занзас/fem!Тсуна. Мед с перцем. 132

\- Что ты делаешь, женщина? - Занзас с почти суеверным ужасом смотрел, как Цуна обмакнув дольку перца чили в мёд, подносит её ко рту.   
А ещё два часа ночи на часах, и он очень хочет спать.  
\- Что? - она пожимает плечами и спокойно ложит кусочек в рот, жуёт и не меняется в лице. - Мама говорила, что если вдоль порезать - не так жгётся. Вроде не жгётся, да. К тому же, - с несвойственным ей злорадством кинула на него взгляд, - если б ты не сжирал всё подчистую, то может я нашла бы что-нибудь повкуснее.  
Занзас готов был уже взвыть. Мало того, что это он всегда готовил еду, прям как какая-то грёбаная домохозяйка, так и ещё должен был терпеть её выходки как можно более мирно.  
И это был только пятый месяц беременности.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U-79. Занзас | fem!Тсуна. «Мужик сказал, мужик стукнул по столу, мужик с окна вещи ловит». 206.

Занзас на вполне законных правах уже мужа, но ещё вчера жениха, грозно постановил:  
\- Ты будешь возвращаться домой не позже десяти.  
\- Да.  
\- Прикасаться к тебе Мукуро будет только во время использования Х-баннера.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты будешь носить брюки вместо своих мини-юбок - хватит светить задницей на всю округу во время полётов!  
\- ...  
\- Никаких Джессо чтобы я и БЛИЗКО не видел.  
\- ...  
\- А этого мальчика для битья, блядь, из Шимон, тем более!  
Занзас от ярости (а может скорее для пущей убедительности) грохнул кулаком по столу, да так, что в нём что-то где-то подозрительно скрипнуло-хрустнуло.  
\- Хм.  
К слову сказать, во время брачной ночи у Цуны не было ни единой минуты поспать (надо было раньше плюнуть на целомудрие, а то дорвался, чтоб его), медовый месяц тоже не намечался, а дела посыпались с самого-самого утра как никогда. Будто она отсутствовала для всех не одну ночь, а целый год.  
Как итог, её хваленое терпение закончилось ещё днём, и на Занзаса просто катастрафически не хватало. А тут ещё взыграла нежно воспитанная Реборном независимость.  
\- Мужик сказал, мужик стукнул по столу, мужик с окна вещи ловит, - с тягучим удовольствием растягивая слова, выдал пресловутый Реборн, глядя как вылетает из оконного прёма вместе с осколками поджаренный Х-баннером Занзас.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SV-13 Занзас/fem!Тсуна. Подстроенное свидание. «А во всём виноват Мукуро!» 60.

\- А во всём виноват Мукуро! - с профессиональной оправдывающейся миной закоренелой двоечницы пролепетала Цуна.  
Но имели место быть: и платье, и ресторан, и свечи, и...  
\- Шоколад тоже Мукуро сделал? - Занзас довольно ухмыльнулся, увидев замешательство Десятой.   
А вот и двойка. И не только ей, но и чёртовому Аркобалено. Чтобы врать учил. А лучше, чтобы умела чувства засовывать куда подальше.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XVI-26 Занзас/Fem!Тсуна. "Убери свою смертоносную посуду от моей головы, женщина!" 88.

\- Убери свою смертоносную посуду от моей головы, женщина! - недовольно прорычал Занзас, невольно пятясь.  
У него не было пистолетов.  
У нее не было перчаток.  
Зато у него преимущество в силе.  
Зато у неё в руке - тяжеленная чугунная сковородка (где только её откопала?), которую она непонятно как, но легко держит.  
Цуна неуверенно смотрит на вышеупомянутый предмет посуды, прикидывая, что даже если подпрыгнет, то в лучшем случае достанет ему сковородкой по носу, но никак не по макушке, о которой он так печётся. Но можно ведь выбрать цель пониже...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фем!Цуночка, Х.

Цуна не думала, что её хоть кто-то будет вспоминать. Из  _той_  жизни. Нет, она сначала тихонько надеялась, но закончилась школа, вот два безуспешных года попыток поступления в универ, вот несколько лет тырканий по подработкам, вот вроде что-то задержавшееся в виде продавца в магазине игрушек, в отделе мягких, где она бы точно ничего не могла разбить и катастрофично уронить, и дети, что ни говори, тянутся к ней... Так вот. И ничего. Ни открыточки от Гокудеры, ни язвительно-пошловатого сна от Мукуро, ни прожёванной жевачки от Ламбо. Хотя теперь от последнего следовало бы ожидать хотя бы ромашек; единственный романтик в их суровой мафии. Даже зефирчика от Бьякурана не было, а ведь было время, - было! - она опасалась, что растолстеет от такого количества сладкого соблазна. А Реборн? Что Реборн... Было бы интересно на него взглянуть, снявшего проклятие: он бы уже выглядел как десяти-двенадцатилетний мальчик. Милота, что сказать! А может, он был бы похожим на того своего друга? Смутно черты же какие-то сходились...   
Но ничего не было. И где-то, лишь задней мыслью, утешало то, что ее школьные хранители не ушли в мафию за итальянскими: ни Ямамото, ни Хибари, ни Сасагава. Правда и с ними её пути не сошлись дальшея, но это не так уж и важно.  
Ей потом иногда что-то снилось, словно бы в альтернативной вселенной она сделала другой выбор, или Реборн сделал его за неё, и всё продолжается... Что ж, возможно какая-то Цуна осталась там и уже наверное босс, если судить, что уже один раз в десятилетнем будущем она им являлась.  
Но не то чтобы Савада жалела. И это не так уж важно.  
Что там с личной жизнью и семьёй? А, ну отец приезжает иногда. Раз в год. Или в два даже, когда как. Они не видятся, потому что в это же время Цуна "случайно" как раз решает погостить некоторое время у Киоко-чан или у Хару. Она даже не видела его с тех пор и не знает, прибавилось ли у него шрамов...  
И вот, хм, что сказать.. Занзас.  
Знакомое лицо. Занзас?!  
\- Занзас-с-сан?!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> фем!Цуночка, Х. обожаю милых неудачников, мне хочется их сажать на коленки, гладить по голове, хвалить и кормить (с)

\- Какого.. ты делаешь? - Цуна нахмурилась. Бумажек сегодня было много, дел было много, правой руки много, глав известных ей и ещё каких-то семей тоже много и видимо Занзаса тоже будет много.  
\- Обожаю милых неудачников, - несостоявшийся Десятый нагло так и спокойно-уверенно, с огоньком улыбался.   
\- Мне хочется сажать их на коленки, - он провёл по её бедру медленно, чуть завернул под край узкой короткой чёрной юбки,   
\- гладить по голове, - протянул руку к её чуть бледноватой щеке, легко коснулся прядей над висками,   
\- хвалить, - его пальцы, грубые и шероховатые, такие каждый раз непривычные, прошлись по кромке уха, зашли за неё, потёрли чуть плотнее нежную кожу,   
\- и кормить, - и рядом, на столе, было ОНО -  _мясо_.  
Вот раньше у Цуны самым часто используемым было выражение "а что я тут делаю", иногда в вариации "почему я не страус". Сейчас ей всё чаще приходилось довольствоваться тем, что современные подростки вроде Ламбо называли "даблфейспалм".  
\- Кто.. тебя научил таким словам? - и всё-таки, её голос немного понизился от возбуждения, хотя его и изрядно подпортили подозрения насчёт нежданно-негаданной романтики и  _оно_.  
\- Блядь, а мусор так уверенно что-то заливал про виктимов и ещё какую-то хрень, - Занзас, впрочем, не выглядел разочарованным, потому что не собирался заканчивать на проваленном, руки привычно полезли как всегда куда надо, а Цуна вскользь подумала, что будь у неё характер потвёрже, вырвала бы что-нибудь у Скуало. Его длинный язык, а как же.


	19. Chapter 19

Волосы чуть завивались, были чуть длиннее, чуть надоедливее, чем обычно.   
Школа окончена, конец клетчатым юбкам и бантикам, которые она не умела завязывать.   
Она всё ещё проводила своё последнее лето в Токио, таком ярком и аляповатом на взгляд итальянца, но уже сейчас ей казалось, что мир непримиримо окрасился в чёрное и белое, чёрные костюмы и белые рубашки, не помогали даже яркое пламя её предсмертной воли и радуга Хранителей - всё равно всё неизменно заталкивалось в рамки, раскладывалось по двум понятиям, двум крайностям, окрапляясь ярко-алой кровью, чернеющей так быстро...  
Чем дальше, тем хуже. Цуна запуталась. Если раньше она боялась, то теперь она терялась, потому что чувствовала, что всё идёт не туда, откуда начиналось. Улыбка Реборна теряла для неё ощущение надёжности и верного направления - больше напоминала яд медленного, обманчиво-сладкого действия.   
Не для Савады это, мыслить абстрактно, но она была одурманена духотой города в невыносимо жаркий летний день, не в состоянии прийти в себя. После выпуска всё покатилось к чертям - все игрушки-улыбочки закончились враз, словно Реборн наконец перестал сдерживаться; он, кстати, очень вырос за эти четыре года, выглядел немногим меньше Футы, но его истинный облик проступал всё яснее, в жестокой улыбке и холодеющих глазах. Он имел воистину масштабные планы и пока они осуществляли лишь "подготовку" в Японии, но Цуна думала, что у неё руки скоро отсохнут от крови, полившейся так неожиданно для неё. Они с Хранителями не заметили того момента, когда переступили ту черту, за которую она и не мыслила переходить. Просто после первой такой победы, доставшейся не ценой новых появишихся союзников, а смертью "чужих", они также, словно ни в чём не бывало радовались победе и славно отметили её: не смотря даже на больничный режим некоторых и поголовное несовершеннолетие с подачки Реборна славно напились, до бесчувствия. После этого Хранители словно сорвались - она их никогда такими не видела, она им ужасалась внутренне, смутно чувствуя, что значили слова Реборна про единснственно верных Хранителей, про людей, которые могут ими стать ввиду своих "особенностей". Теперь она словно горько понимала, что эти "особенности" - не взбаламошность, троллизм, садизм или ещё чего-то там, к чему она привыкла, а именно эта врождённая привычка к убийству.   
В момент, когда она, такая поверившая в розовые сказки Реборна, наконец приоткрыла завесу ожидавшего её будущего, Цуна была потрясена до глубины души. Но ничего не говорила, не делала, не знала. Что теперь делать с её идеалами о мире и дружбе? Поддаться ли разрушению Реборна или же до конца, ценой собственной жизни и скорее всего жизней её Хрантелей отстаивать их до конца?  
А вот Занзас тоже вырос. Всё больше становился похожим на того себя, в десятилетнем будущем. Взгляд не полный замершей ярости, а ровный огонь готовности ко всему. Она его не боялась, скорее до ужаса не понимала.  
Она так надеялась, что хотя бы сейчас, на эти пару часиков ей удалось выскользнуть из всеобщего внимания, но Занзас рарушил эти бесповечные иллюзии. Не уйти, не убежать. Не исключено, что если она даже открыто пойдёт против, хоть кто-то воспримет это всерьёз... Под дулом пистолёта, под курсом лечения пулями имени Реборна она пройдёт терапию "Нео Примо Вонгола".  
\- Что ты пялишься? Расслабься, я тоже как-то не горю желанием сразу возвращаться в нашу шарашку, - Занзас скривился неровно, с полуулыбкой. - Что застыла? Пошли, я жрать хочу.  
Пока они шли, Цуна грустно-грустно так смотрела на его спину впереди, мельком думала, что японский у него паршивенький и учил он его явно не с учителем, а на улицах.   
Когда они сели за столик в божественно прохладном помещении, Занзас всё ещё делал вид, что не замечает её немого обращения к нему, печаль в оленьих глазах. Дерьмо, знает Бог, сколько выдержки ему стоит это. Потому что это было не то, с чем мог бы справиться Занзас. Точно не сейчас. Раньше - всё было проще. То ли потому что раньше он понимал меньше, либо и правда всё усложнилось и покатилось в какую-то жопу.  
Перед ней было мороженое и зелёный чай, - он всё ещё ждал своё какое-то там японское мясное блюдо, название которого он забыл.  
Только не молчала бы Савада.  
Только бы Савада всё не усложняла.  
Вот чёрт. Всё-таки она не собиралась молчать.  
\- Эм... Занзас? - она спрашивала не неуверенно, просто наконец решилась начать. - Я чувствую, что.. тебе это тоже не нравится. Но я не понимаю почему. Ведь именно ты с самого начала был сторонником подобной Вонголы, - Цунаёши подняла вверх плечи и неопределённо взмахнула руками, - "сильной". Это сейчас и происходит. Что не так?  
Лучше бы она не смотрела такими глазами на него. Лучше бы она вообще не умела залезать людям в душу против их воли. Но это, чёрт возьми, кровь Вонголы в её жилах, по-другому и быть не может.  
\- Не так, говоришь? - Занзас усмехнулся и ,откинувшись на сиденье, хохотнул. - Не так - ты.


End file.
